naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Vinikar
The Vinikar of Se'viin The Vinikar are the amphibious aquatic race that populate the shorelines and cities of the Is;and of Se'viin. In comparison to their 'kin'; the Elanelaer, the Vinikar are massive, Males averaging on eight to nine feet in height while females range between five to six feet in height. Vinikar are a proud people who hold a faith to their storm god Kela'viin, who believe it was he that lead them to their new home island. Anatomy Vinikar are an anthropomorphic mess caught between great sharks and large alligators. Their snouts are long and lined with rows of sharp teeth. Their eyes rest usually under a small ridge of protruding scales which lead down the neck and back and towards the tip of the tail. The scales of their backs are thick and plated, but fade to a rough skin on their sides and then to a softer skin of their bellies. Vinikar tails are thick and long with a crescent moon fin at the tip. As males are bigger, their tails are longer, and often become a burden as they age. A fit, young Vinikar can stand upright with no issue as he can support himself easier, as he will get older he will slouch forward and let the tail 'pull' him back. Female Vinikar are much more agile and graceful, and are often referred to as the 'beauties of the island' even into their twilight years. Not at all like their bulkier counterparts, Females sport the same protruding scales and formations but have less mass. Females have more endurance than males but often lack the power and strength of the males, it's also said amongst the older and wiser citizens of the island that females are also smarter. Sexual Habits and Breeding Although the island of Se'viin has an open and welcome attitude towards intimate behaviors, Vinikar have their own approaches and attitudes about sex in general. Male Vinikar are more modest when it comes to advances, but if one gets through to them and speaks of their intents, male Vinikar will accept a lover and be with them for as long as they are desired. A male Vinikar takes it as a point of pride and honor if he has a mate, and most will accept other mates if the couple in question is willing. Female Vinikar are much more promiscuous and flashy in their advances. Often seducing males of both their own race or even the Elanelaer and having their own little circles for pleasure, female Vinikar have less of a honor look of having lovers, but will only ever have one true mate when they breed. Female Heats are dangerous though, and deaths to occur. Females will often hide themselves away in areas of familiarity and safety, all the while giving off a pheramone to attract male Vinikar to their location. Female Vinikar will bleed during heat, an effect that also helps males if they remained in water. Female Vinikar will lash out at anyone who discovers them in this time, as their heat changes their mindset to a time when males of their species had to fight them for the chance to breed. Females will go into heat once ever two years, these times are when they are fertile, which allows them the chances to have fun between these hectic times. As Vinikar get older, the urge for sex deminishes, as intimacy and companionship are valued more than pleasure during the twilight years. Age and Position To the Vinikar, age brings invaluable wisdom, and old Vinikar are often viewed as great people to the island. Elderly Vinikar are often allowed their own shore side structures to which they can run their own business or just have a place to call home away from home. Fishing is a common occupation and pass time of the Vinikar, a time in which the young and old can come together to work and play as it seems. Vinikar Children will often sit around an elder as they tell stories of grand catches while out on the water or even the times of great storms, while adolescent males and females work about ship yards and fisheries. Vinikar males will often serve as Marines for the Se'viin fisheries and trawlers; as they can breath under water and swim at astounding speeds. It is because of the Vinikar that the Se'viin fishing vessels stay afloat as well, as they will often make repairs while the ships both great and small keep moving. The oldest Vinikar on the island is known as Kurrak, and currently dwells as one of the Se'viin Elder Triad. Upon death of a Vinikar, the family makes a small boat for them to sail on what is known as a 'weeping barge', a large vessel for the ceremony of a lost Vinikar. The family gathers on these large barges and brings with them a shell from the shore and one close item of the decease to be laid with them in their boat. The boat is sealed and weighted so that it is to sink to the bottom, the weights themselves serve a purpose as they are simply rounded and polished brass balls, Pearls for the god of the sea to notice in the dark. A final prayer is offered as the boat is pushed to the water, in which the Vinikar call to Kela'Viin, to guide him back to the depths of which their people were made, so that they may be brought back to the heart of the ocean. Category:Races Category:Se'viin Category:Hybrids